


Thor

by LooLooTaroo



Series: The REAL Hawkeye Initiative [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooLooTaroo/pseuds/LooLooTaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't like spending nights alone. Tonight he's keeping company with a god. </p><p> </p><p>*Strong language, very explicit sexual content**<br/>*I do not own these men....which is sad**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm kind of jumping the gun posting this one. I got the idea a few days ago, and then wrote it yesterday. This is the first of a series of vignettes that I will be making concerning the Avengers…and the awfully attractive man working his way through them. Thing is, I wanted to go ahead and post it before I get distracted with life and it sits on my computer for eighty two million years, but I haven't even thought of a title for them yet so...um....yeah, that will be coming I'm sure. A proper title for each of them...  
> It might be a while before I finish all of them, with school on it’s way back, aaaaaaand and a new missiooooon! I’m working on a new original work that will eventually be available through Amazon, should I ever finish (I tell ‘ya guys, college is the worst). I’m very excited about this new project and all the sexy fun times it will have in store! For now though, enjoy a classic tale of two sexy guys doing sexy things…
> 
> Oh, I should also note that I listed this as both Avenger's Assemble and Earth's Mightiest Heroes not because I'm a goober who doesn't know the difference, but because I like both shows and think you should be able to enjoy these characters on your own terms so, imagine them looking whichever way you want!

 

 

       

 

 

                You know, I really hate the term ‘man-whore.’ Why is it necessary to tack ‘man’ onto the insult, why are whores assumed to be female? I mean, it’s an insult for God’s sake and a whore’s a whore, Baby. It’s like that stupidity, ‘reverse-racist.’ Like, sure, it must be ‘reversed’ when a person of color discriminates against a Caucasian because obviously racism is only the hatred of the white and no other human is capable of ‘regular’ racism. Racists are racists, and whores are whores.  And I, Clint Barton, am most definitely a whore.

                One currently squeezed between the sweaty, flawless, gorgeously sculpted thighs of a tall, blonde, gorgeous man….yes, I said man. I’m an indiscriminating whore to boot. I’m not a bisexual, I’m a pansexual. Man, woman, alien, I want what I want; and if you can stare at Thor, Prince of Asgard, for more than ten minutes and not want him…that’s on you.

               Glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, he is stretched out over me, over six feet of rippling muscles and other worldly beauty.               

               “Oh…” my eyes have drifted shut and then a large hand comes to my cheek, a huge thumb gently brushing over my lower lip. I lean into his touch and then warm lips replace the spidery light finger. I crane my chin up, twisting my neck to reach up to him and let a long, deep kiss commence. Our tongues slide together, and then I feel a tweak and squeak into his mouth. He smiles down at me, fingers twisting and pinching my nipples. I sigh and lean my head down into the pillow below me. I can just catch a glimpse of his _adorable_ dimpled bottom over his back, rising and falling with his steady pumping.

                He lowers a strong, defined nose to nestle in the nape of my neck and brush against my ear.

                “Mmmmm,” his approving rumble rolls down my spine and I smile secretly into his hair.

                I’m a sound guy, and God he knows how to make them. Thor is loud, unabashedly loud. His is a deep voice that vibrates without any shame through the room, and probably the hall.  He doesn’t care, he fucks like he does just about everything; when he wants, how he wants, and with a small amount of confusion at how we humans do it. Thor has no reservations, in fact seducing him had almost been as simple as a suggestion, but whether the lack of sexual inhibitions is an Asgardian characteristic, or just Thor, I can’t say I care. What I care about his body stretched out over mine, his hot breath in my ear, his voice rumbling like….oh shit, I almost said thunder….

               “Ah!” He throws back his long blonde hair and I watch as it falls forward again to frame his face and drape down over a bare shoulder….he’s been told it’s the hair….he’s right. “Ahhhh.” Another thunderous groan, and this time I shudder with him. He’s cradling my neck with one hand, bracing himself with the other, powerful hips ramming down into me.

                “Oh…” I clutch his back and my head falls back into the mattress, my pillow gone already somehow. Thor attacks my exposed neck as the fingers behind my neck squeeze and gently massage the rigid muscles. His nips are too hard and I cry out, my hips bucking and rubbing my dick up against his stomach. He groans and the hand leaves my neck in favor for the obtrusive organ below, his giant hands wrapping around my shaft with a hot, sweaty grip. I fit in his hand perfectly….but I’m still grateful he spares me any hammer jokes.

                “Ah, ah, ah…” His eyes have fallen shut, his ravenous voice grunting out with each push into my body. I close my eyes, losing myself in this, the perfect act of love making. What the hell is wrong with people? With prudes who have convinced themselves and half the fucking world that this is wrong? That holding, being held, feeling so good and so alive…that having a beautiful man, or woman, or whatever the fuck with you could be such a bad damn thing? I don’t have time to waste with these people, I don’t have breath to spend validating myself. Christ, they wouldn’t be so uptight if they’d get laid….Particularly if they were choosing from the selection I currently have. Be straight with me now, if you could fuck an Avenger, wouldn’t you? My God, our team is a smorgasbord of human perfection.

I’d struck out with Tony and the Cap, but Thor and Sam had been pieces of cake, and Natasha…well we had our history. I know what you’re thinking, “Clint,” you’re thinking, “Clint you can’t sleep your way through your entire team!” Well…you’re wrong Baby. Can, will, have for the most part. In fact I’ve slept my way through most of my teams…and a few of my opposing teams.

                And really, I’ve never run into trouble, at least not the kind you’d expect. Tasha’d asked me about it once, when I, sitting quietly on the long couch in our temporary place and wrapping arrows, had told her the truth of my orientation.

                “Clint,” she’d come into the room holding a steaming mug in her well-manicured hands. I’d looked up from my work, and should have known I’d be sucker for anything she wanted in those sleek, practical pajamas. There was something vulnerable about Tasha out of leather. “Clint, do you keep company with men?” She wasn’t accusatory, although I suppose she might have been harboring some personal confusion, considering how many times we’d been on and off together at that point. She looked at me levelly, calmly waiting. I stared a moment back, then,

                “You saw us?”

                “Only kissing. You and that man at the diner. You kissed him before you came out to meet me...I saw through the window, and,” she glanced at her cup a moment then brought playful eyes back at me, “I know your kisses, Hawkeye.”

                I rested my elbows on my knees a moment, smiling back at her, then she leaned forward.

                “You like men?”

                “I like everything.” I said gently.

                “I knew you kept many lovers, I have seen you make your rounds you know. And I’ve never-”

                “You don’t know the half of it pretty lady. Tasha,” I scooted a bit closer to her, leaning my quiver against the sofa. “I know I’ve always been a playboy,”

                “Not always,” she said with a kind smile. She took a drink from her mug while I became hopelessly distracted by the long lock of red hair that draped over the not-inconsiderable bulge in her fleece top...and the many nights spent with that luscious red hair that her comment forcibly reminded me of. “So then it is not your big secret, you really are just out playing all these nights. And you really do enjoy the women always on your arms.”

                “Yeah,” I say with a little laugh. “I, uh, I get around.”

                “There are….consequences though.” She was speaking carefully; the way she does when we are broaching a personal subject. I have a similar tone with her, when I’m trying to feel out something or I’m worried for her. We are always very cautious of interfering in matters unrelated to work, but can’t stay completely uninvolved from them. “Are you scared?” She’d asked me, regarding me intently.          

                “No more than I am of falling from my hover bike, getting incinerated by my enemies, or getting literally squashed by giants.”

                We stared at each other a moment, and she smiled, I think understanding. She never brought it up to me again, and she covered for me when I’d stay gone with a lover too long, or worse pursued a target of Shield. We were partners above all else.

                And I meant it, sincerely, what I said. I live life by the day, and it’s way too short to keep my mouth shut, my legs crossed, or my stomach empty. I want to live, and I mean really, live, and right now I am alive. Alive and being ravished by a god. That’s right, a literal god. And how many of you can say that, really? Judge me all you want, but I live. I live and live. I’m a normal guy, I mean seriously! I was just a kid with good aim. Then the circus, and how awesome is that? Growing up in a _circus_. Now I’m an Avenger, I’m a man who works, lives, and fights by billionaires, super humans, giant green gamma radiation, and, quick reminder, gods. I could start my morning at the grocery store looking for bagels, end it in an alternate dimension. I keep company with heroes by day, and lay on the couch for video games at night. I save the world.

                So….yeaaaaaah, my system has worked just fine for me. I have done more, seen more, and felt more than any poor kid with a bow and arrow.

                Thor pushes himself up with one arm, wrapping his spare around me and pulling me up with him. He rocks back and pulls me into his lap, kissing me and stroking my cock. With a little shifting, I am on my knees, carefully pushing my hips back so he can line himself up with my entrance again. My arms are wrapped around his neck, his giant hands are on my hips, guiding me back. We struggle a moment (…in my defense, it’s an awkward position….) but then I feel a hot, mindless pressure nudging me, and I shudder as I’m speared by his thick member.  

                “Mmmm…” His head falls back a moment then he looks forward at me intensely as his hips start grinding and undulating below me. My arms are still hanging over his shoulders, my body rocking down to meet Thor’s. He thrusts up and I gasp, arms tightening around his neck. Still watching me like a hawk (oh well…I can’t avoid the jokes forever), he thrusts again. This time he slides in a little deeper, and with a strangled gasp I take him in. He jerks up again and I bear down around him. He cries out as I shudder. He begins moving, still going slow, very slow for me, watching and waiting for my body to respond. As I keep adjusting to the position, and relax a little more against him, I see that spark in his eyes. Thor carefully leans forward and kisses me, but as our mouths touch he thrusts up inside me and hits me _right on_ my prostate.

                I groan against his lips, and I feel them pull into a smile against mine. One of his giant hands go to cradle the back of my head and he pulls me harder up against him. I moan again at the pressure, at the contact, then my arms fly up to wrap around his neck as my mouth opens and his tongue slides in. He sighs into my mouth and his grip on me tightens for a second before he relaxes. I shudder because I can feel it, that flash of savagery, the wild, passionate warrior burning just beneath his super human self-control. I know Thor’s learned a lot about humans, and treats us as delicate…but I’m not. I’m _not_.       

                “Harder,” I gasp, shuddering as he strikes that spot inside me again. I put trembling hands in his hair. “Thor harder!”

                I see the flash go through his eyes. I feel the convulsive squeeze of his hands before he calms himself.                

                “No….I…I can not. I don’t want…to hurt you-”

                I lunge forward, fisting my hands in his hair and jerking him to me. I forcefully mash our lips together, and I draw away with a sharp bite on his lower lip. He groans as I pull away, and I look into his wild, burning eyes.

                “Hurt me,” I whisper, tightening my grip in his hair. “ _Hurt me_ , Thor.”

                He gasps and clutches me, jerking me flush against his strong body. My own body sags against him and I moan in his mouth as he aggressively, completely, covers my lips with his own. He attacks my mouth, and his hands go to my biceps. I can feel the force of his grip, and I know I’ll be bruised tomorrow. He rocks forward, coming down on top of me so I’m flat on my back again. Never breaking that rough, demanding kiss, he’s gotten his knees between my legs and pushes them wide open.

                “Ah,” I gasp out as I feel him at my entrance again. I take a gasp for air as Thor jerks one of my arms above my head. He’s got his hand over my wrist like a vice, shoving brutally down into the mattress as he braces his weight on that arm. It stings, but I say nothing. I love it, all of it and the sound of his panting is going straight through my ear and to my aching dick. I want him to be satisfied, I want him to use me, to take what he wants. Frankly I win too, if you know what I mean. I shudder just at the thought of it, of being Thor’s toy, an object to fulfill his desires…It’ll be a hell of a ride.

                Thor pushes into my ass, hot and hard. I shout at that, and he does too, but his is a different kind. His voice is rough, gravely, and animalistic as he falls forward, putting more pressure on my twisting wrist. With a rough shout he barrels into me, and rocks the bed below us. I whimper in a haze as he gives his first, jarring thrust.

 _Oh!!!_ I feel it resonate through my body. Below me my toes curl, and I submit; surrendering utterly to his desires as Thor starts fucking me. Quickly and _hard_ , shaking our bed and pushing me up against the elaborate gold headboard.

                _Yes_ …. _Oh….oh yes!_

               Thor is gasping above me, and his hand is squeezing my poor arm like he means to tear it from my body.

               “…the gods…” He manages, taking in a ragged breath as his spare hand flies to the head board and he clasps it until his knuckles are white. He’s losing it, I can feel it. Getting farther and farther from himself as his thrusts become stabs and his punishing strength is released on me. My free hand flies to his back, bracing myself against the shattering force that is pummeling my frame into the mattress.

                 “Oh…..oh fuck, _fuck_!” My mouth falls open and I can’t shut it, I can’t do anything. I can barely breath.

                “Ahhhhhh!” His eyes squeezed shut he shakes his head and cries out, tiny droplets of sweat falling with his motion. He tosses his head back, face frozen in rapture. His hips keep up their unrelenting dance, pumping up and down, up and down….

                “Gah-ah-ah-ah!!!” My fingernails find his skin and I know I dig in too hard but it’s over, I’m losing it. I can feel it coming, that trembling, numbing, overwhelming rush. I’m going lightheaded, my toes are twisted knots as the tension creeps through every inch of my body. My hand slides from his back down to his bulging bicep, which I clutch desperately as I try to ground myself, try to find some anchor to hold me as I lose myself in the throes of release.

                “Ah! Aw _Christ_ , **_THOR!_** ” My thighs slam together squeezing his body like a vice as it grips me. Orgasm hits me like a fucking….shit…something other than a hammer….ton of bricks. My muscles seize, my stomach squeezes and pulls my shoulders forward, my hand tightens on his arm in a death grip. My heart feels like it will pound from my chest as I fall back into the mattress, my hips arching forward desperately into Thor’s thrust, and the rock hard body grinding against my cock.   ** _“THOR!!!”_** I scream again, shooting a hot load against his stomach. My cum strikes his abs, my abs, and one long glob hits my chest.  

                His nostrils flare and he rocks forward. He moves so his hands are resting on the bed on either side of my face, propping himself up as his thrusts become faster…faster….and even deeper. It’s the first time he’s released my tormented wrist, but I barely notice. His hair falls down, but doesn’t block his face….for which I, staring up into said face dazedly, am grateful. He looks stunning, becoming flush and stressed looking from the pleasure. His mouth is open, his eyes wide, he looks so exquisitely beautiful, becoming lost in his ecstasy. Our eyes meet, and he manages the tiniest of smiles, almost looking embarrassed.

                “Heh,” I smile a bit too, staring up at the man who just seems completely, hopelessly erotic to me. In case you weren’t clear yet…I love sex, but I don’t just mean gettin’ my rocks off. I mean that I love the act of sex, everything about it. I savor it, relish the experiences; I don’t just rush around trying to jerk off, I _enjoy_ myself. I mean, sure, I enjoy a quick tussle in a public place, but there’s a time and a place for everything and you don’t buy a fine wine for funneling in a drinking contest! I stare at him, drinking in all I can see, hear and smell. He’s beautiful, and in those moments, those few mind-numbing moments before climax, he’s staggering.

               He closes his eyes again, face convulsing into an expression that looks almost like pain and I feel a sudden, brutal thrust, followed by another, and then a third.

                “Ahhhhh…”

               Oh fuck me…fuck me just _listen_ to him! I close my eyes as his loudest, deepest tone rings out and his motions become frantic and harder.

                “ **AAAAAAAH**!!”

                My body is already so tormented, so hot and sticky and abused I barely feel the hot liquid that pumps inside me….but I do still feel it. Through the throbbing I feel him and I thrill a little. I’m used to my partners wearing condoms, (I know we’ve established I’m not the most careful person, but when you have as much sex as me…it’s good form. I’m not going to ask a partner to be as cavalier with their lives as me) but that had fallen pretty flat with Thor. The first time I tried donning protection he’d stared at my dick blankly until I’d had to laugh, and, uh, the one I helped him put on had lasted all of five minutes before he’d cocked his head and calmly asked what was the purpose of the ‘strange balloon cocoon.' Apparently birth control has evolved quite a bit on Asgard. 

             His forehead has fallen forward to touch mine, and my eyes drift shut peacefully. Thor’s shuddering, and his mouth is wide open with his tremulous breathing. I bring a hand up to run through his hair and he brings his gaze up to focus on me. We stay still a moment longer, just reveling in these last delightful throws of ecstasy, and then he leans in for a long, deep, exhausted kiss. When we pull apart he smiles sweetly, sliding gently from my body as he cradles my face and kisses me again. Thor rolls off me carefully and I sag down into the bed.

                He reaches out, gently, gently running a knuckle over my brow and wiping away some sweat. I smile a little as he covers me and tucks me carefully with the large, absurdly decadent blankets on his bed. Then he kisses me softly on the forehead before covering himself and settling down into what I know will be a deep and satisfied sleep. Thor is absurdly attentive of his lovers, always treating me with upmost care. There aren’t feelings there, I mean, not like that. I know I’m not leading him on, it’s not love, it’s just standard to him, the coddling and the respect he treats his bed partners with. I watch him as he sinks into his posh pillow and then I scoot closer. I don’t stop to worry about ‘how it looks’ or if it’s ok, I just scoot closer. I’m a man who knows what he wants.

               I slide my body up against his, and his face twitches, and I realize he’d been just a few moments from sleep. He blinks his eyes and takes me in, then he immediately reaches his long arm over me. His eyes close again as he takes me into his arms and pulls me closer, moving me so my head shares his pillow and we are chest to chest. His breath is comforting as it washes over me; it’s hot and has the smallest hint of alcohol. He nestles back down, this time with me engulfed by his warmth, and I wrap an arm up under his and close my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
